Black Bloodstream
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Un sentinel y un vampiro de sangre pura, no están ni estarán nunca destinados a estar juntos, algo que inicia con un adiós y terminara con un hola... que clase de historia es esta "Luz y Oscuridad" jamas se habían visto tan bien juntos... "Corrompe mi alma y mi cuerpo"... [MIKOREI] only 18


La mayoría de los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki, los OC son mi creación.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

— **Azul—**

* * *

Iniciamos con un adiós y terminamos con un hola, puedes entender lo mal que fue todo con solo saber eso... Yo soy Reisi el apellido no importa mucho, solo se que mi familia siempre ah sido de cazadores, no los típicos entrenados por el Vaticano, nosotros somos provenientes del gran arcángel Miguel, el le enseñó a mis antepasados los secretos de los demonios y cual era el punto débil de cada especie, somos los elegidos por Miguel, para proteger a la humanidad de los demonios sedientos de sangre humana, y yo se que se preguntan el por que les llamó humanos, bueno, por que a nosotros se nos conoce como sentinels, todos los arcángeles poseen una familia entera, padres e hijos, heredando todo esto, generación tras generación sin excepción alguna, así como Gabriel posee a los Van Helsing en el oeste de Europa oh Uriel a los Van Swieten en el sur, así éramos nosotros, los Van Marxveldt, nuestra ventaja es que nuestra sangre era tan pura como la misma agua bendita por el papa oh por el mismísimo dios, conocíamos a la perfección cada minúsculo detalle de nuestros enemigos, yo era el menor de la familia, con tan solo 24 años, pero eso no hacía que mi trabajo fuese menor al de los demás, era mejor que mi hermano mayor Taishi y mis padres no se cansaban de repetirlo, pero todo se volvía aburrido, era lo mismo que siempre, al matarlos no sentía emoción alguna, ya no recitaba las sagradas palabras de nuestro padre el dios eterno… en su lugar solo podía decir un "Ojalá hubieras encontrado en tu castigador divino, alguna emoción que te hiciera mantener la calma…pobre patética criatura" y después de eso les daba el fatídico golpe final, hasta que un día llegó una carta con la palabra "URGENTE" en rojo, letra del papa mismo, eso daba un tono de urgencia inmediato...

 _REISI VAN MARXVELDT:_

 _Con el respetó que usted y toda su familia representan, me permito hacerle llegar la información siguiente:_

 _Una fuerza mas devastadora que cien demonios de rango A, ojos de oro rayó de sol y el cabello tan rojo como la sangre de los inocentes, esa es la descripción de algo mortífero, que nuestro hombre nos mando antes de ser asesinado; eh solicitado a las demás familias manden a su mejor sentinel, pero como elegidos de Miguel y de nuestro señor, se de buena fuente, que usted es el mejor de los Van Marxveldt, pido venga lo antes posible al Vaticano, le recibiré personalmente._

 _Su santidad El papa._

Y con ese llamado, tomé mi caballo y partí lo antes posible, claro no sin antes dejar una carta a mi familia de lo que había sucedido, se que ellos lo entenderán, después de todo eh sido el elegido de Miguel, para entrenar con el, el viaje me llevo 5 días y con una escala para poder dormir, el Vaticano, es el templo de los sentinels y de los fieles, un refugio para cualquiera que lo desee, entró por la gran puerta y observó la belleza de la capilla sixtina, un deleite para la vista sin duda, continuo hasta que llegó a un confesionario, entro, me persigno y recitó el "Perdoneme padre que eh pecado", la ventanilla se corre y es el papa que recita "La sangre de Miguel nunca cometerá pecado alguno, estás absuelto de todo hijo mío", una puerta se abre a mi costado y entró, claro, no sin antes persignarme, el papa camina a mi lado con tranquilidad y puedo presumir que hasta con cierta felicidad de verme.

—Reisi, seré honesto contigo... —

—Todo lo que diga se quedara entre nosotros y nuestro señor, hable con libertad —

El papa suelta un suspiró tranquilizante y me toma del hombro, lo miró con respetó y me limitó a seguir en mi pose estoica.

—Las lenguas dicen que en la tierra del invierno y la magia negra, habita un ser demoníaco... —

Interrumpo y digo las características que venían en la carta.

—Cabello rojo cual sangre y ojos dorados cono los rayos del sol—

El papa asiente y suspira nuevamente pero esta vez en uno de preocupación.

—Dicen que es un vampiro, tan puro como el mismo satanás, quizás es el mismísimo hijo de el que ah venido a torturarnos más—

—Entiendo su preocupación papa, pero si Miguel derrotó a Lucifer, es claro que yo derrotare a la basura inmunda de su hijo—

El papa soltó un suspiro con tranquilidad, como si mis palabras fueran tan sagradas como las de Miguel, pero algo le mortificaba lo sabia con su mirar y su entrecejo levemente fruncido, había algo mas que deseaba decirme, pero no sabia como reaccionaria, tenia una pequeña idea, pero trate de relajar mi semblante y mire al papa.

—Sabe que con usted jamas me enojaría, después de todo es el elegido de nuestro señor—

Me miro y asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Tendrás compañía de las diferentes familias, el hijo mas prodigo de ellos, no espero que sean como tu, pero si que aprendan y fortalezcan sus habilidades con esto—

Lo sabia, en verdad ya lo sabia, no me molesta la compañía, pero si no son buenos no puedo asegurar su supervivencia, no soy niñera de nadie y no pienso en serlo, los protegeré lo mas que pueda, pero también deberá ser por ellos.

—Esta bien, si es su mandato no ay problema conmigo—

—Tan noble como Miguel, sin duda eres digno heredero portador de su espada sagrada—

Ah… es verdad, no les dije que Miguel me había heredado su espada con la que derroto a Lucifer, lo lamento pero lo creo obvio… en fin continuo; el papa me llevo hasta la habitación de armas prueba contra demonios y sus derivados, padres de alto rango, exorcistas y sus aprendices, todos creando armas y probando nueva artillería, no soy fan de ocupar otros métodos, pero nunca están de mas, así que si veo algo me lo llevare sin dudar, el papa, me guío hasta un proyector, ahí se encontraban los 7 hijos pródigos de las familias elegidas por los arcángeles…

Por parte de Gabriel "el mensajero de Dios"… se encontraba Saruhiko Van Helsing

Y del gran Rafael "el que cura" estaba Himori Van Veeldvoorde, lo que se de el es que prefiere salvar la vida de los demás a la suya propia… idiota al parecer…

Mientras que con Uriel el "Fuego de Dios", esta Ren Van Swieten, no se mucho de el, solo conocía su apellido y eso porque suena a "Sweet" dulce en ingles.

Por otro lado estaba Baraquiel la "Bendición de Dios", Akira Van Santen, tiene suerte hasta por los codos… de eso puedo asegurarlo y todo por la batalla santa que se tuvo en Grecia, ahí pude verlo pelar, es… mas o menos, pero le falta mejorar y mucho.

Después estaba Jehudiel la "Alabanza de Dios", Andy Van der Vaart, no tengo mucho que decir de el oh su familia, son buenos en lo que hacen, son limpios y eso lo aprecio bastante.

Y por ultimo tenemos a Saeltiel oh mejor conocido como la "Plegaria a Dios", Gen Van Middelkoop, no se conoce mucho su trabajo, solo se tiene conciencia de que el y su familia limpiaron a un pueblo completo de los demonios de rango B y unos cuantos de rango A, lo cual suena muy interesante.

Y por ultimo estaba yo, porque era el ultimo? fácil, porque a mi se me había informado de esto por medio de la carta, después de todo fui el único que fue recibido por el mismo papa, salgo de mis pensamientos de un momento a otro y entonces escucho el silencio, las miradas sobre mi y todos los hijos pródigos mirándome, casi como si fuera el mismísimo arcángel Miguel.

—Tu-tu eres el aprendiz de Miguel "quien como Dios" Venció y expulsó a Satanás del cielo… eres una completa leyenda! tienes tan solo 24 años y ya has derrotado a demonios clase A y rango imperial!—

Dijo el hijo prodigo de Uriel, es lógico que me conozcan, pero tampoco es que haya echo grandes hazañas, igual me limito a asentir y agradecer las palabras de Ren.

—Por favor no interrumpan… sea bienvenido señor Van Marxveldt, esta tarde y repetiré—

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el padre que se limitaba a explicarles la situación a los demás, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios inconscientemente, lo cual noto el padre y me miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo lamento padre Francisco, pero esto ya lo se por medio de la letra y boca de su santidad el papa, así que no se preocupe, se a lo que nos enfrentamos solo deseo saber quien a solicitado nuestra ayuda con tanta desesperación?—

Todos fijaron su mirada en mi, nuevamente, no era mi culpa ser de la completa confianza del papa, mi trabajo era impecable, casi denominado perfecto, así que era lógico que seria mucho mas cercano al papa que muchos de los padres y sacerdotes del lugar, aunque a ellos no les guste, mi familia es la única que a recibido por siglos ordenes directas del papa, por su boca oh por su mano, jamas de un ayudante oh otro padre, en fin suelto un tranquilo suspiro y el padre hace lo mismo.

—Los príncipes de Rumania, desean que terminen con ese río de sangre—

Me doy media vuelta y le recito al papa unas palabras, este asiente y me permite ir a elegir las armas que deseo que sean mi complemento, vampiros, claro que eh peleado con ellos, no es la primera vez que los veo, hace mucho tuve un encuentro con una vampiresa de España, hermosa y ojos de un tono carmín casi sangre, cualquiera quedaría hipnotizado por su belleza, lastima que solo sea una hija del mal y tuviera que morir, a los vampiros de sangre real no les puedes matar tan sencillo, estacas al corazón?… balas de plata?… agua bendita?… no son simples vampiros, ellos son mas especiales, ni siquiera la luz del sol podría matarles, su punto débil esta en…

—SEÑOR VAN MARXVELDT! ESPEREEEE!—

Eso me saco por completo de mis pensamientos, gire mi cuerpo y entonces pude ver a un monje que corría hasta a mi con unas gafas un poco graciosas, se le veían ojos enormes quizás eran lupas?…

—Que quieres monje—

—Mostrarle mis armas! eh esperado tanto que usted venga y elija mis armas! todas son creadas para usted, eh estudiado sus movimientos y se que siempre pelea con la espada sagrada del arcángel Miguel, también se que si uno no es digno de la espada esta le quemara y no podrá levantarla por mas que lo intente—

—Estas bien informado Monje, pero no conoces los tipos de armas que me gustan—

—Los conozco! son los ligeros y de fácil transporte, ademas de los que son letales y se pueden llevar en los bolsillos de las gabardinas y no se perciben—

—Bien me haz convencido monje—

—Me llamo Aaron—

—"El iluminado"… bien llévame—

Como te niegas a una persona que conoce tus gustos y tus armas favoritas, sencillo no puedes.

—Dicen las lenguas que el vampiro de cabello rojo sangre es hijo legitimo de lucifer—

—Si lo es entonces estoy destinado a matarlo—

—Claro después de todo eres el único elegido de Miguel a ser su aprendiz—

—Justamente—

El monje se quedo cayado, y comenzo a mostrarme las armas que tenia, ballesta con 500 flechas para disparar, sin duda tentador, le dije que me lo llevaría y con 5 cargadores extra, asintió y la guardo, me dio estacas de plata, balas de plata, agua bendita y me dio una bomba que al parecer no sabia bien lo que hacia, solo que asimilaba los rayos del sol, la acepte, parecía buena idea, cuando termino me miro y sonrío.

—Espero le vaya bien en su cacería—

—Uhmm… es un echo, por cierto te interesaría venir conmigo y los demás hijos de los arcángeles?—

Mire la expresión del monje sin duda moría por decir si, así que le di una palmada y le sonreí, de forma que entendiera que aceptaba que viniera conmigo.

—EN VERDAD!—

—Si ahora carga esto y vamos con los demás—

Asintió y lo cargo feliz de la vida, y como es que lo digo tan seguro, era lógico, su cara era la de un idiota enamorado, es por eso que se que lo hacia feliz de la vida. Regresamos a donde se encontraban los demás, aun eligiendo armas, lo típico y lo típico que cargo el monje, es que nunca han peleado con vampiros?… será un viaje largo.

Todos terminaron de elegir y me miraron con cierta intriga, suspire y no dije nada solo comencé a caminar, todos comenzaron a seguirme sin decir una palabra, la mejor forma para llegar a Rumania seria por medio de barco y después a caballo, nos tomaría quizás 7 días, pero llegaríamos que de eso no había duda…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

— **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

Hola! se que debería continuar las demás historias pero que me vi la película de Van Helsing y dije "ESA ES MI HISTORIA" claro modificada y adaptada a lo que quiero lograr, bueno este es el primer capitulo y es contado por Reisi, el segundo será de Mikoto, obvio contado por el y ya el tercero será narrado por mi, bueno espero lo lean, me dejen sus hermosos comentarios y me digan que les parece, prometo actualizar mis otras dos historias de MIKOREI, ya de esta semana no pasa, espero… y bueno lo que tengo planeado para esta historia será una novedad completa, les encantara como resolví lo del Lemmon… porque obvio tendrá y bastante hard a mi parecer.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

CIAOSSU!


End file.
